Shinn's Past
by rtwesen
Summary: A story about Shinn Asuka, spanning from his family's death, his time at the military academy, till his launch in Force Impulse in episode ONE.
1. Tragedy at Orb

In that one moment, with that one explosion, my family was gone. My father, mother and my sister, Mayu, whom I've lived with for so many years, lied there lifeless, on the ground. This was the event that came back repeatedly to haunt me in my sleep.

My name is Shinn Asuka. I'm a coordinator who lived in Orb, on Onogoro with my family. We believed in Orb and its ideals. We trusted in the Athha house to protect us, however, we were betrayed. It was CE 71.6.15, war has inevitably reached Orb and Uzumi-sama has called for an emergency evacuation of all citizens after insisting that he could negotiate a way around war. Mayu and I were watching Uzumi-sama's address while my parents were discussing the situation with our neighbour. The next day, a stray missile struck my neighbour's house. The shrapnel tore through my own room and embedded itself in Mayu's door. The explosion also killed my best friend, who lived in that very house. A second missile struck the building across the street. A childhood friend lived on the first floor when the building came crashing down. It was as if my friends were being taken away from me, one by one.

After hearing about the death of my friends, my parents finally decided that it was no longer safe for us to live in Orb. We ran for the port to board the evacuation ship, using the mountain path. My father thought it would be safer to get as far away from military buildings as possible, and I thought so too. By our poor luck, a battle erupted in the skies directly above us. Mobile suits were exploding left and right, the smell of singed air made me sick. Despite this, we kept on running, never stopping for a second. Tripping and falling, we finally clambered over the peak of the hill and could see the evacuation ship. That was when Mayu dropped her cellphone. Being the little kid she was, she could not bear to lose the present I bought for her for her last birthday. The phone did not land far away so I hurriedly went to retrieve it. As I bent down to pick it up, a scorchingly hot explosion knocked me down from behind. I could not feel the pain because a cold feeling went through my body. I stared transfixed on the scene before me.

My family was dead.

My mother's body was burnt to black. My father's back was _snapped_ by impacting on a boulder. My sister's body was torn _apart_. I couldn't move or breathe, kneeling there, rooted to the spot. I just couldn't accept it. They couldn't have died, we were so close, so close to the ship. The truth began to sink in. My sadness and shock was replaced by rage. A white mobile suit with blue wings hovered above me, its guns still glowing from firing. Before I knew it, I was being helped up by a naval officer, saying something I could not understand. The image of my family's bodies was etched into my mind.

I wanted to leave Orb forever.


	2. Enduring Pain

The events afterwards passed by indistinctly. The naval captain tried repeatedly to talk to me, though I couldn't say anything in return; as if something was lodged in my throat. Eventually, he brought me aboard his ship and sat me down in the medical wing.

"What is your name son?" He asked gently.

"Shinn," I managed to mumble.

"Well, I'm just glad at least you survived."

The image of my family's mangled bodies flashed before me again as I cried in agony once more.  
-

The next morning, the captain entered the medical wing again and sat by my side.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked tentatively.

I mumbled something inaudibly.

Sighing sympathetically, he asked "Do you have anybody to take you in?"

"No," I whispered. My sister's scream before her death rang in my ears.

Taking off his hat, he said, "It must be very hard for you…but what is important is what you do with your life. I believe you are a coordinator. Orb is no longer a safe place for a coordinator…that's why I think it is best for you to leave this place."

He got up to leave.

"I will make arrangements for your trip to Plant."

Giving me a pained smile, he left. The hospital wing was silent once again. Looking around, I realised that I was grasping something tightly.

It was Mayu's phone.

"I couldn't pry it out of your hand because you were holding onto it so tightly," a nurse said as she entered the room, "it must be very important to you."

Softly, I replied a simple "yes".

It was hurting too much for me to say anything more.

**-A week later-**

I was on a transport shuttle heading towards a PLANT. It was Captain Todoka's handiwork, arranging it so that I settle in Plant and start a new life. Tears escaped my eyes as Orb became smaller and smaller as I gaze out the window.

Getting off the shuttle, I saw families being reunited, husbands with their wives, children with their families. These people stood out to me, and I was extremely jealous of them. I looked away, into the bright sunny weather of the place. For a month, I wandered around the city, doing the odd job, trying to earn a living; a consequence of choosing not to live in a foster home. It was difficult for a 13 year old to live by himself in such a big city. On one particular day, my journey took me to the gates of a military academy. Images of my family returned to me as I witnessed mobile suits in action. That day, I just sat there, looking at the various mobile suits, groups of students learning to fight, familiarising themselves with these 16 metre tall weapons… weapons which took my family away.

As I got up from the ground, ready to leave, a student collided into me. I instinctively grabbed onto the barbed wire fence to stop myself from falling. Blood started to fill the cavities which the barbs formed in my palm. As I looked up, a voice apologised frantically.

"Oh no! Oh no! Sorry, I'm very sorry!"

It was the girl with red hair.

"It's okay, it's nothing," I replied unconvincingly.

"You should get that checked out," she said, "come, follow me!"

Without another word, she grabbed my arm and dragged me into the military academy.

"The wounds on your hand must hurt, I'm truly sorry!"

Giving me a smile, she said "So you're here to check out the academy as well? Considering joining ZAFT?"

"Well, umm…"

Without waiting for me to answer, she continued "I'm joining as well. I think my parents are touring the classrooms now. They should allow me to join after the teacher gives them a talk"

We stopped outside the infirmary, at the end of the corridor.

"Well, I'll see you around. I hope you get better and I'm again very sorry. I got to go find my parents, see you!" She ran back down the corridor.

Sliding open the door, a gruff voice greeted me, "a casualty already? I thought the war has ended!"

The doctor grasped my arm tightly and proceeded to put disinfectant on the holes in my hand which the barbed wire created.

Thanking him quickly, I half ran out the infirmary. I've been in medical wings too many times.

As I walked along the corridor leading away from the infirmary, I noticed several classes, including one room which appears to be holding a parent/teacher information session. The girl from before was in there, with what looks like her sister and her parents. I stood outside and listened to what the teacher had to say.

"Clothes, accommodation, meals etcetera will be provided by ZAFT as basic necessities of our soldiers. Your son or daughter can choose from several courses and…"

I was seriously considering joining the academy.

**BOOM!**

My thoughts about academy life were rudely interrupted as the windows around me shattered. I was hurled onto the ground by the force of the explosion.

Dodging the flying shards of glass, I saw several soldiers donning a different uniform rappelling in. The soldier then proceeded to fire into the classroom, "For a clean and blue world!" Some students' bodies exploded in mists of blood while running, some just stood there, helpless, as if waiting for their turn in the firing line. The gunman aimed his gun at a girl…a girl with red hair…the girl from before. The vivid image of the bodies of my family suddenly flashed in the back of my mind.

"No," I whispered out loud, "I can not let this happen."

Without thinking, I sprinted for the soldier. He saw me, turned his rifle on me. He smiled and pulled the trigger.

Fortunately, I was quicker.

Side stepping the shot, I pushed the gun barrel away and ducked underneath his arm. Now with his back exposed to me, I took out his pistol and fired it. The soldier's chest exploded outwards, revealing the disgusting contents.

Immediately after, I turned my gun towards the other soldier and pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced his skull and exited via the temple, leaving only half of his head intact. Assault rifles of different tone commenced firing, turning around, I saw academy teachers firing on these EAF, fighting back.

Ten minutes later, the last surviving EA soldier was gunned down.

The entire academy was shaken up after this incident. I visited the redhead girl in the infirmary with her family and little sister. I found out that her name was Lunamaria and her sister was Meyrin. Her parents thanked me feverishly after hearing about my short act of 'bravery'. However, the parents then turned to their daughters and said that they cannot join ZAFT, having now encountering a near death experience. But she only replied that they don't need to be afraid because she had me to watch her back.

I returned to where I shot the two soldiers. There were still bodies of students everywhere. Conversely, there were children being reunited with their families. For the first time since my family's death, I was not jealous of them having their families. I realised that, with this power, I have a chance in protecting people…I could save people from experiencing what I've been through.

It was then when I decided to join ZAFT.


	3. The Academy

Enrolment was a simple process. I managed to enter the academy ahead of many other students, thanks to Luna's parents' recommendations. We also ended up in the same class.

"I thought that the Junius Seven treaty was signed, and a truce was reached between us and the EAF!" Youlan Kent said one day, "then why did the EAF attack us that other day?"

"Maybe the commander of these people didn't hear about the signing of the treaty," Vino joked. News about the treaty has been broadcasted continuously for the last week.

"The people who attacked us are an extremist group who could not accept the notion of peace between coordinators and naturals," he added, "now you know who did it, mind if I continue the class?"

They mumbled a 'yes sir' and reluctantly turned back towards the front. Basic military tactics lessons can be extremely boring. The conversation only started because the teacher showed us the weak points of the Strike Dagger for the tenth time.

I looked around the class, Vino and Youlan were sleeping, Meyrin was playing with her hair absentmindedly and everybody else was either looking at the sky or drawing on their notepads. Rey and Luna were the only students who were paying attention to the teacher.

The school day passed by without anything exciting happen. In general piloting class, Rey and I teamed up again and won against the class in a simulated battle, with only Luna's team giving us trouble. In first aid training, my teacher told me that my partner, Vino, would have died if the mock situation was real.

As usual, I asked for Rey's notes as soon as we got back our dorm at the end of the day.

"Did you hear?" Rey asked as he handed his book to me.

"Oh, is it about specific piloting class tomorrow?"

He nodded.

"I was wondering if you'll be okay," he paused, "You'll be stepping into the weapon which took your parents away from you."

He was right. Tomorrow, everybody will be given a chance to try out any military vehicle or position. From there, we decide which vehicle we want to specialise in, hence, we enter a specific skills class. Needless to say, the class was looking forward to this, as it was a change from the usual school day. I was a bit hesitant when I heard about this, and Rey noticed it.

"Ah, you don't have to worry about me," I said, trying to appear normal, "it's a good change from flying a jet."

I woke up the next morning, soaked in sweat. The nightmares about my family were slightly more vivid last night. Rey came over and helped me up.

"You okay?" He asked, "Must have been worse than usual."  
He was referring to my nightmares. It was not uncommon for me to wake up looking pale.

"Yeah, but don't worry, it's nothing really."

We met up with Meyrin, Luna and Vino and started walking towards the academy's armoury.

"So what do you guys want to try first?" Luna asked.

"I think all of us want to try out a mobile suit. I mean, it's the best weapon we have."

"Not me," replied Vino, "I'm more interested in designing them, but I wouldn't mind stepping into one to see how they work first hand.

We were met with an amazing sight as we turned the corner and saw the armoury in its entirety. Ten GINN Trainers lined either side of the runway. A magnificent ZuOOT artillery mech was emerging from the shelter, followed by a panther-like BuCUE. There was even a huge reconstruction of the command deck of a Laurasia-class frigate. In the distance, we saw Youlan running towards us.

"Oh hey guys, I've already started checking out the stuff. Let's go see the fully equipped GINN!" Youlan said, pointing behind him.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Vino said as he went with Youlan.

"I'm just going to see what it is like inside the command deck, I'll meet up with you guys later." With that, Meyrin headed towards the reconstructed command deck.

The rest of us continued walking, looking up at the GINN Trainers.

"Hey you lot, want to try piloting one of these?" It was our teacher. Without waiting for an answer, he beckoned towards me, "Shinn, you're first up," indicating towards a GINN Trainer.

As I entered the cockpit, I heard the teacher say, "alright everybody, please move away from the mobile suit. First timers always fall or trip."

"Don't fall on us!" I heard Luna yell out to me.

At a press of a switch, panels started lighting up, one by one. I could hear the dim hum of the electronics.

_I know this_, I thought to myself, as I looked at the controls. Everybody in the class has studied the basic controls on paper, just not actually tried them before. The first step was getting up. Slowly, my mobile suit reared to its full height, accompanied by loud mechanical whirring.

_I can do this_

Within minutes, I was moving fluidly and began to move the arms as well. By this time, almost everybody was looking up at my mobile suit.

I raised the beam rifle in my hand. Unexpectedly, the images of my family flashed in my mind. _This thing took my family away._ For the first time in a year, I could not make the image leave my mind. Losing focus, the knees of the mobile suit gave way and I crashed down onto the ground. The cockpit shook around me, warning indicators flashed. I clambered out the GINN and tumbled down the side. Luna and Rey were running towards me.

"Are you alright Shinn? Are you hurt anywhere?"

I got up to show her that I was fine. Sounds of explosions echoed in my head.

Everybody was crowding around, except one large male who roughly shoved past Luna and stood in front of me.

He let off an obnoxious laugh. "That was pretty shit even for your first go. You must have pretty slow parents. What's the matter? Did they choose the wrong genes?"

Images of my parents' bodies appeared in my mind.

Ignoring him, I walked towards Luna to help her up from the ground.

"Oy! I am talking to you," he yelled, grabbing me by my shirt.

Without saying a word, I pushed him away. It was the last straw for him. The guy whipped out a combat knife and lunged at me.

I was startled, but somehow, the attack missed. Quickly dodging his second attempt, I rolled sideways while drawing my knife. There were now people crowding around us, blocking the fight from the teacher's view.

He lunged again, I countered.

Appearing to be frustrated, he began to slash at me repeatedly. Dodging left and right while moving closer, I stepped within his reach. Startled at me moving so close to him, he doubled back. I took this opportunity to deliver a punch to his stomach, followed by a kick to his jaw. He fell in a heap onto the ground.

The term passed by rather quickly. My friends explained to the teachers that I did not start the fight and I was just defending myself. With the collective testimonies of my friends and the onlookers, I was let off the hook. Luna, Rey and I ended up selecting to specialise in piloting mobile suits. Meyrin became extremely interested in working from the command deck while Youlan and Vino followed their real interests; working with mobile suits and understanding how they operate.

After choosing our paths, we became very serious about our future. Each and every one of us studied hard, putting a lot of effort in our work. As months passed, Luna, Rey and I improved markedly in our chosen field. As a team, we defeated every other team in the academy's mobile suit war games. When we were pitted against each other, however, Rey and I bested Lunamaria, who was better suited for a long-ranged fire support role.

"Geez, would you guys go a bit easier on a girl who is _not_ fighting in her style?"

Rey gave her his usual smile and apologised.

"Do you guys know that we only have a month left in this academy," Rey continued.

He was right, graduation day was sneaking up on us.

**-Graduation Day-**

I woke up that day, not feeling as happy as I hoped. Rey came up to me and shook my hand. You were a good roommate to have, he said.

The official graduation ceremony was held out at the entrance of the academy, with ZAKU mobile suits with ceremonial decorations. It was an emotional moment as we were handed our dress uniforms. Rey, Luna and I graduated as redcoats, top of our class. Meyrin received a special orange uniform, graduating as a communications officer. Vino and Youlan were two of the many technicians who also graduated.

"You lot! Come over and take a group photo." It was our military tactics teacher.

1…2…3… _Flash. _After the photo was taken, we said our farewells and went our separate ways. I looked back at the academy and smiled.

The photo marked the end of my time at the academy and the beginning of a new life ahead of me.


	4. The Beginning of Destiny

We were told that we had a few weeks to spend time with our families and friends before being assigned to different locations for active duty. During this time, I spent my time wandering around the city, enjoying the last days of civilian life. I saw families walking about, kids playing with other kids and I smiled to myself; this is what I will be protecting. It was worth it.

I returned to my apartment to find two people in black suits standing by my door.

"Who…are you?" I asked cautiously as I approached them.

The guy simply knocked on my _own_ door.

"Ah yes, please." A voice rang out from inside.

Entering, I found a person sitting on the sofa. He looked to be around 30 years old and had short, neatly combed hair.

"Forgive me for letting myself in; we did not know when you will return."

I just stared at him.

"I apologize, I am Commander McArthur, base commander of Armoury One," he said, shaking my hand.

Hearing this, I quickly composed myself and saluted, "Sir!"

He indicated it's needlessness with a wave of his hand. We sat down on the sofa.

He took out a heavy looking file.

"Shinn, I think it is appropriate for you to know where you will be serving ZAFT. It has been decided that you'll be stationed on board ZAFT's newest battleship, the Minerva. I also believe that a large portion of your class from the academy will also be onboard."

"You mean Luna and Rey will also be on Minerva?"

"That's correct," he smiled, "the Minerva is our trump card, and we need the best pilots to protect her."

"We have also been developing several advanced mobile suits; Chaos, Abyss, Gaia," the commander continued as he flicked through his report.

"However, unknown to most, we are developing a fourth suit. ZGMF – X56S Impulse." He handed the file to me.

"Chairman Dullindal would like you to be its pilot."

The break passed quickly. Before I knew it, I was on my way to armoury one, riding a specially assigned bus for Minerva's crew. After sharing our holiday stories with each other, our attention was diverted to a _huge_ ship which came into view at the end of the journey.

_Is that the Minerva?_

The people sitting on the other side of the bus all came rushing to get a better view.

"Soldiers! Please remain in your seats," Minerva's XO, Arthur Trine shouted, "You will get plenty of chances to look at it later."

"Hey look! Is that the ship's captain?" Meyrin asked, indicating towards a blonde woman saluting Chairman Dullindal. She had a firm, upright stance and gave off an aura of dutifulness.

"You're probably right," I replied.

As soon as we exited the bus, we were ordered to assemble in front of this woman. Giving each of us a good look in the face, she started,

"Soldiers of ZAFT, welcome to armoury one. The magnificent piece of work behind me will be your new home, hopefully, for a long time to come. If you serve this ship well, and I am confident that you will, the ship will return the favour. My name is Talia Gladys and I am the captain of Minerva. The XO Arthur Trine and I look forward to serving with you aboard this ship. Officers, please direct your division to their quarters. Crew, dismissed."

People began to scatter.

"Pilots of Minerva, please follow me this way." Commander Trine called out.

Luna, Rey, myself met the two other pilots named Shou and Dale. They were both light hearted and outgoing types, completely different to me.

We followed Commander Trine through the ship, to an elevator.

As the elevator descended, the hangar opened up to our view. It was gigantic.

"OH!" Luna squealed in excitement, "is that my ZAKU?"

Laughing, Trine replied "Yes, that's the one, the red ZAKU warrior. That white ZAKU phantom is yours, Rey. Shou, Dale, your GuAIZ Rs are stationed over there."

"Where is Shinn's mobile suit?" Rey asked, giving me a look.

"That…I am supposed to keep secret until Minerva's launch ceremony, but what the hell, let me show you."

We walked past the ZAKUs and GuAIZ Rs until we reached another hangar. Inside, there were stacks of leg, chest and silhouette fliers. Of course, the others didn't know what they were.

"What the hell?" Dale commented with a laugh, "Don't tell me you're piloting legs?"

Trine turned towards me and said, "Why don't you show them? I will give you authorization for launch."

Turning back towards the other pilots, he said "Ok, why don't we go up to the bridge of Minerva to get a better view." With that, they departed.

I walked towards the Impulse's elevator, which was specifically built for launching the fliers. Keying in the password which I was given earlier, the metal blast doors opened and there it was; Core Splendor. Climbing inside, I looked around the cockpit. It was exactly as the report described. _Alright. This will be exactly like the simulation._

Keying in the ignition, the Core Splendor's panel lights came to life. A voice came through the comm. system and the monitor came to life. As expected, Minerva's mobile suit comm. officer, Meyrin, appeared on the screen! Giving me a smile, she started the launch process which we practiced beforehand.

"_Impulse, standby for launch." _

"_Central catapult online, closing airtight shutter." _

A clear shutter enclosed the elevator.

"_Central catapult, proceed to launch position."_

The elevator started ascending.

"_Core Splendor, all systems online, initiate launch sequence." _

I initialised the thrusters of the Core Splendor.

"_Open the hatchway"  
"Confirming engagement of the catapult system"_

"_Catapult thrust, normal. Course all clear!" _

The final check panel showed green across the board as the elevator reached the top and locked into place.

"_Impulse, you are free to launch!" _

"_Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, launching!"_

I engaged the thrust and was pushed back into my seat. Shooting out of the runway, a huge expanse of water opened up to me. Without letting the beauty of the view distract me, I immediately engaged the combination sequence.

_Combination status: Incomplete_

_Computer tracking successful_

_Stage 1: Initialising_

_Guiding lasers initialised and locked on._

_Synchronisation achieved, deceleration by 10._

_Stage 1: Complete… Core Splendor docked with Leg Flier._

_Stage 2: Initialising_

_Guiding lasers initialised and locked on._

_Synchronisation rate below 98, pilot must compensate._

_Manual override activated, manual compensation data integrated._

_Stage 2: Complete_

_Combination successful_

_Phase Shift Activated_

The combination of the chest, leg and Core Splendor was complete. The Gundam was responsive to my controls, following my movements with great precision. It was very different to simulation training. Acknowledging Meyrin's wishes, I did some aerial manoeuvres, twists, turns and high speed dives, finally appearing in front of Minerva's bridge.

"Good work Shinn, I see you managed to combine the Impulse on your first test-run," said Captain Gladys approvingly.

I could hear Meyrin and the rest cheering in the background through the comm. system. Saluting the entire bridge crew with my Gundam as I hovered, my friends Vino and Youlan, were on the deck laughing and waving at me

"Shinn, fun's over, the captain requests you to return to hangar, or else you would attract too much attention with that mobile suit. It's supposed to be classified."

A few days later

Minerva's launching ceremony was drawing closer. The captain gave us permission to disembark to do what we needed to do before leaving port. I went shopping with Youlan. The rest of our friends have already gone ahead of us.

We visited the local mall and picked up what we needed. After wandering around the area, we decided to head back towards the ship.

"Oh Youlan, do you want to say farewell to your parents? I won't mind tagging along if you need to."

"Nah, they'll be at the ceremony, I can say good…"

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence because a girl walked straight into me as I turned the corner.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I caught her, stopping her fall.

"Who are you?" She asked, however, without waiting for an answer, she quickly gave me a dirty look and broke away from my hold, running away.

"You grabbed her breasts didn't you?" Youlan commented leeringly.

"Eh!"

"Lucky pervert!"

"It wasn't…"

Youlan walked ahead of me, smiling.

"Hey, come on!" I protested, half laughing, "Youlan!"

By the time we arrived at the ship, I managed to convince Youlan to not tell Luna about what happened. However, as expected, Youlan immediately told Vino about me grabbing the girl's chest. I just sighed to myself.

"Haha way to go Shinn, did you get a nice feel, how was it?" Vino said this so loud, the other mechanics came rushing over. They all looked at me, expecting an answer. Fortunately, just at that moment, Meyrin's voice sounded over the public announcement system.

"All hands, report to battle stations, Armoury One is under attack by three of our own mobile suits. I repeat, all hands…"

"What?" I yelled out. The mechanics began to scatter.

"Pilot to Core Splendor," I ran for the central catapult and leaped inside the core fighter.

Captain Gladys's face appeared on the monitor. "Shinn, I have gotten a report that Armour One is under attack. The assailants are our other three prototype mobile suits; Chaos, Abyss and Gaia. Your orders are to capture them with minimal damage; those are our military's hardware." I nodded.

"Oh and also, Rey and Luna are not available. They cannot help you just yet, so be careful."

With a final nod, I prepared Core Splendor for launch.

This was the beginning of my journey, the beginning of my destiny.

** The End **

Start events of episode one, GUNDAM SEED Destiny

Final words:

Thank you to everyone who managed to get through 5000 words of story! I had fun writing this and I hope you have all enjoyed this. Hopefully, this makes up for what episode 20 missed!


End file.
